


Our Place

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [166]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, new home, new start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Neville and Seamus have found a place of their very own.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Drabble A Day [166]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Our Place

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Place._

“Okay,” said Seamus. “You can open your eyes now. Your wait is finally over.”

Neville sighed with relief. Side-Apparition was uncomfortable enough at the best of times but doing it with eyes closed had felt completely nauseating. The first thing Neville saw was a north London townhouse, complete with a massive, overgrown garden. 

Neville’s green fingers itched at the sight. 

“We’ve wanted our own home for months,” said Seamus shyly. “And it isn’t far from Diagon Alley… The local Muggle schools are good. There’s two pubs and-”

“And I _love_ it,” Neville answered. “Nearly as much as I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
